bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dominikbrennan/Archive 1
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution! page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 04:30, September 22, 2011 Battle Sections Please do not add battles to characters' battle sections in which they did not participate in. It is not enough for them to have a brief appearrance in a fight, rather they need to actually contribute to the fight to be listed.-- New Chapters Please note that we do not add information from upcoming chapters outside of the Spoiler page, as it is against our Spoiler Policy. If you found the chapter in English, then please remember to use the Edit Summary box to state the link in which you found the chapter, so others may find it as well, so they can confirm that the chapter is indeed out. If you only found the chapter in raw format, then information regarding that chapter cannot go up until the translated version is posted. Thank you. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) http://mangateers.com/manga/bleach-raw/497/1/ That is the raw version. I'm not sure how familiar you are with the term, but a "raw version" of a manga chapter are scans of the chapter with its original Japanese text, instead of the translated English text. Because it is written in Japanese, a language very few users understand, we cannot post information of the chapter yet. As stated in the Spoiler Policy, the chapter has to be translated in English first. Until the chapter is out in English, we will not post information regarding the content in the chapter yet. Once it is available in English, then you will allowed to post information of the latest chapter. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 10:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/497 Hey there Dominik. I really don't know what happened with your edit on the chapter 504/505 page today, so all I'll say is to please be more careful as something was seriously wrong there. A new chapter means a new page should be made, not the page of last weeks chapter being renamed and content deleted from it. Your changes to 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ have been undone by another user already and a new page made at 505. The Fire, so the issue is cleaned up now. 15:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Dominik, I noticed you are still creating pages for new chapters and having a little trouble with it. I thought it might help you if I posted the full layout of the page (below), which you can just copy and paste in to the page as you create it if someone else has not already done so before you. Just replace "Chapter Name" with the title of the chapter and "XXX" with the number of the chapter. I hope this helps, regards 14:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # # # Navigation Category:Chapters